


Arda's Forgotten

by XieFaeLian13



Series: the life of Melway [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Middle Earth History, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Chronic Pain, Flowers, Long, Loss of Trust, Magic, Middle Earth, Mixed-Up Middle Earth Geography, Other, References to Depression, Talking Animals, Talking Trees, Trust Issues, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XieFaeLian13/pseuds/XieFaeLian13
Summary: Everyone knows the history of Arda is filled with Turmoil, pain, war and ‘” victories” won. The price was simply too steep to bare, yet was still paid in full.  There are things that even the most dedicated and knowledgeable of historians have forgotten…the tale I’m about to tell you is one such story…but unlike most forgotten tales…this one…you were made to forget.





	1. Chapter one: In the beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting as I write, I will update as much as I can.
> 
> I do not own any of Tolkien's works or characters, but I do own Melway, so please don't use him without permission <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter! I may edit it later for grammar issues but otherwise, it shouldn't change much

Language differences:  
  
_‘thoughts’_

  
~*~” _High Green Tongue (Melway’s language, will become more important later)”~*~_

  
  _*”Valarin, the language of the Valar”*_

_  
~”Sindarin”~_

_  
***”Khuzdul”***_

**_  
_ /”Black speech”\ **

_  
_ “Common tongue”

  
  
  
In the beginning Eru, the One, who in the elvish tongue is named Iluvatar, awoke and found himself alone. Endless nothingness surrounded him as far as his eyes could see. It was in this complete nothingness, that Eru began to hum a song that had popped into his mind, just to fill the void surrounding him. While he continued to hum quietly, he felt something gently stir in the emptiness around him. With surprise and rising joy, Eru realized quickly, possibly not, the concept of time had not been thought of yet, that he didn’t have to be alone, he could create others to talk to and interact with!

                With the gleaming hope of company burning brightly inside his breast. He knew if this didn’t work how he would feel utterly alone. The possibility of hearing another’s voice and songs, of creating and crafting everything and anything, of seeing where the limits of this newfound gift were, caused him to sing. Eru started out softly at first, almost hesitant. Yet as he felt the void around him begin to stir in his gentle promptings, he poured all the emotions coursing through his breast into the singular melody that floated through the nothingness. Not even Eru knows how long he sang, but as Eru’s desperate song for a companion began to draw to a close, he could sense what he had longed for so desperately. He had risked the disappointment of his failure, which would have crushed him so much that he would have become one with the nothingness. Eru knew and could feel that he was no longer alone in the endless void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, but they will be getting longer as I go!


	2. Explaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, Melway's my little brain baby so no stealing him, Also this chapter will be different than others before or after it so just hang in there with me lol

Language differences  
  
_‘thoughts’_

  
~*~” _High Green Tongue (Melway’s language, will become more important later)”~*~_

  
  _*”Valarin, the language of the Valar”*_

_  
~”Sindarin”~_

_  
***”Khuzdul”***_

**_  
_ /”Black speech”\ **

_  
_ “Common tongue”

  
  
  
Now, my dear scholars, let me pause my tale for but a moment, so that I might explain something to you. I see that many of you are confused, and that even more of you are thinking about the other stories and tales of the creation of Arda, the Vala, and Valinor, that you have all probably heard a thousand-and-one times. You are also all wondering as to the reason I am telling you this tale you have heard at least one-version of, at some point or another in your lifetimes, when I had promised you at the beginning of my tale, that Eru himself made you forget this story. Be but patient with my babbling and you shall know, for you see, my darling scholar, that the rest of the stories that you have heard a thousand-and-one times and a thousand-and-two ways, that are all so slightly different, are  _ **wrong** , every…single…one_.

“But how could that be?”  
  
"How could they all be wrong?”  
  
“Couldn’t it just as easily be for your story to be the wrong one?”  
  
“How do you know they are?”  
  
“How dare you say they are wrong! That’s sacrilegious!”

and _blah **blah** **blah**_ … Trust me scholar, I know that a version of one of those thoughts just crossed your mind, just as it has with everyone else in my journeys, to whom I’ve told this tale. Yet I can promise, dear scholar, that this story is true, for you see…it is _mine_ : _my_ life, _my_ past and what will shape my _future_. Now, before you jump to conclusions allow me to continue… Now, where was I…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!


	3. Meeting the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my goodness you guys, a longer than a paragraph chapter! :O lol, Enjoy!

Language differences  
  
_‘thoughts’_

  
~*~” _High Green Tongue (Melway’s language, will become more important later)”~*~_

  
  _*”Valarin, the language of the Valar”*_

_  
~”Sindarin”~_

_  
***”Khuzdul”***_

**_  
_ /”Black speech”\ **

_  
_ “Common tongue”

  
  
  
Eru opened His eyes, and for the first time He saw the brightness that leapt from them land on another, his fea’s hair swirled with what would later be revealed to be starlight and the eternal blackness of the void. His skin, Eru realized as He stretched forth His own hand to place it onto this new being’s cheek, had the same shade of skin as He Himself. It shown brightly with each twist of Eru’s hand or each bend of His long fingers, as if it held the same light that His eyes seemed to, yet as he stopped moving it seemed to retract to a dull, yet still glowing pale white that was pure. Eru noted the slight differences, however, between Himself and this new being. Where His own skin held a slight golden, blue, and pinkish hue, the being in front of Him held only the blues and even then, they were darker than His own. This being also seemed to be cloaked in shadows that twisted, flowed freely, and shifted on their own around this being’s frame. Once Eru’s hand gently touched his cheek, Eru’s voice broke the eternal silence once again, more powerful than shattering ice, yet as gentle as a mothers lullaby as she comforted her babe to sleep, with the hope that no nightmare may disturb her child’s rest and plague their mind.  
  
* _“Melkor”*_  
  
Was all Eru spoke, Eru simply knowing that the being in front of him was named such, just as He knew that His own name was Eru. He had spoken quietly, in an almost reverent whisper, yet it was enough. Melkor stirred gently under Eru’s touch before his eyelids gently fluttered open. Eru smiled at seeing the pale blue eyes beneath his heavy lids focus on him, and Eru’s smile simply grew as Melkor’s own lips twitched slightly before pulling into a gentle smile as well. Eru’s attention then drifted to the being a small distance away from Melkor and was surprised. His song was meant to bring only one being to help him build and discover, yet here was another. The joy that flared in his breast at seeing this, burned gently and warmly. Eru’s hand went to clasp Melkor’s as he simply willed himself closer to this other being, bringing Melkor closer as well as they both studied this other being. He was fair of skin like both of them, and his hair held the same starlight as Melkor’s yet lacked the blackness that surrounded them. Around his being seemed to swirl this same starlight in pale yet stunningly bright blues and whites. Eru’s hand left Melkor’s as he brought his hand to this being’s cheek, and just as he had done with Melkor, he called out, his voice filled with the same power as before,  
  
* _“Manwë”*_  
  
Once again Eru smiled as Manwë’s eyelids fluttered, and then allowed the shockingly blue eyes to focus on his own. Manwë’s smile brightened the emptiness more readily than Melkor’s had, and Eru was secretly glad, for it meant that although they were similar, they were still their own beings. As Eru connected with Manwë and woke him as he had done with Melkor, Melkor looked around the emptiness that surrounded them and was surprised to see yet another being that had yet to be awoken. With a gentle tug, Melkor got Eru’s attention, breaking the focused looks that Manwë had been being given. Melkor pointed in the direction they had come from and Eru’s shock could be felt by both Manwë and Melkor as His eyes landed on the last being His song had brought to Him. This being was smaller than the first two, they both around His same size, if not slightly smaller. His skin held a warmer tone than the others and his hair shone with warmth and deeply rich golden strands and starlight. If Eru had breath it would have caught in his throat at the sight of this newest being, so different than the first two and yet so similar at the same time. Eru clasped both Melkor and Manwë by their hands as He floated to this newest being. All around him seemed to flow golden warmth, and unlike the other two, it seemed almost sheer in places to reveal his legs and chest. Eru dropped Manwë’s hand and reached out to place it on this being’s cheek, just as He had done with the other two before, yet He hesitated. Where the other two had felt just as he did to touch, this being radiated a warmth from his being that felt foreign yet like coming home all at once. Eru was so focused on this newest being that He did not see the look that crossed Manwë’s face as his hand had been released. It quickly left as he studied this mysterious being in front of them. After a time, Eru finally placed His hand gently upon this being’s cheek, and for the first time since His awakening, Eru’s voice fled Him for a time before He could call this being’s name. Yet even without Eru’s voice, the being’s eyes fluttered open, his long eyelashes dusting his cheekbones, revealing the greenest and purest color any of them had ever seen. The being took in all of the other three beings swiftly before smiling so broadly that he had to close his eyes, his teeth almost a blindingly white.  
  
* _“Melway…You are named Melway…”*_  
  
Eru finally said as His smile matched the smaller beings, His voice sounded almost choked by emotion, which affected both Melkor and Manwë to their very cores. Eru dropped Melkor’s hand as well before placing it against Melway’s other cheek as he pulled the smaller being to him. All three were shocked as Melway became the first besides Eru to speak in the emptiness.  
  
* _“I like that name…I really really like it…”*_  
  
Melway’s voice was the as the sound a butterfly would make as it landed on a flower to drink, or that of a soft breeze that lifted one’s hair in a playful way, yet he was still heard just as clearly as if he had been shouting. It almost seemed to make the emptiness around them ring with potential, as the emptiness seemed to sense a being who was powerful enough to create magnificent things alone. Melway snapped all three beings out of their thoughts as he then wrapped his arms tightly around Eru before he pulled Melkor and then Manwë to them also and wrapped his arms around all of them. Eru then knew, deep down, that Melway was one that would need protecting…nothing would come to harm His golden child in the worlds they were to make, to rule over, he must be kept safe and sound, and only for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter I had written and edited, so it might take some time till the next one! But it's in my head so shouldn't be terribly a long time till the next one! Love ya all! <3


	4. Rest now, my child…

Language differences  
  
_‘thoughts’_

  
~*~” _High Green Tongue (Melway’s language, will become more important later)”~*~_

  
  _*”Valarin, the language of the Valar”*_

_  
~”Sindarin”~_

_  
***”Khuzdul”***_

**_  
_ /”Black speech”\ **

_  
_ “Common tongue”

  
  
  
Once Eru and his three children released each other from the embrace, he explained what he wanted to do, and that their first task was to create a place where they all could live in peace and comfortably. Melkor, Manwë and Melway were all excited to try and make their father’s dreams come true. After Eru was done explaining just how he created his three sons, he began the song to create their new home. Manwë and Melkor quickly picked up the tune, their voices melodic yet holding the strength they carried within themselves. All three had their eyes closed as they sang, or else they would have seen the concern pass over Melway’s face before he joined them hesitantly. All four could feel their song shaping and creating things around them, gently brushing against their senses, but towards the end of the song Melway’s voice faltered and came to a sudden halt. Melkor opened his eyes to look to his youngest brother to see if he was alright, but what he saw plunged ice into the pit of his stomach. Melway swayed where he stood, clutching at his head as if he was in pain. The color that had been in his face and cheeks from the beginning had completely drained, leaving him pale and sickly looking as his whole frame shook. The colors of their songs swirled all around them and began to take the shapes they had sung them into. Even Melway’s once flowing locks that had been so full of life and swirled around his being with a will of their own had begun to droop and fall into his face. Melkor’s own voice wavered slightly as emotions threatened to clog his throat at the sight of the youngest of them in such obvious distress, yet he continued to sing while keeping an eye on Melway. As their voices came to a halt and the energy around them began to settle into a glowing golden citadel, Melway collapsed. Melkor surged forward and caught him before Manwë and Eru even knew that Melway was distressed and before he could hit the golden floor they now stood upon.

  
  
* _ **“Father!”** *_

  
  
Melkor’s voice rang through the newly created halls, rooms, and corridors with his concern as he alerted the other two to the situation. Eru felt his face drain to match his youngest’s as he quickly strode to where Melkor had lowered them both to the ground. Melway was gently placed in his lap as he supported his brother’s upper body. Melkor’s hands shook as he brushed away the golden strands that had fallen limply and lifelessly into Melway’s face, before he sensed Eru kneeling down besides them. Pale blue eyes met with silvery white as Melkor looked to Eru, asking silently what they should do. Manwë stood a distance away, a slight frown on his lips as his eyes narrowed ever so slightly,

  
_*“I guess he isn’t strong enough to create like us… pity…”*_

  
  
Manwë’s voice broke the silence; it sounded like a crystalline waterfall, yet there seemed to be an emotionlessness to his words, as if seeing his youngest brother collapsed and sickly meant little to nothing to him. Melkor looked up to Manwë, stunned that he could be so detached from Melway as anger surged into Melkor’s heart on Melway’s behalf. Manwë tilted his head ever so slightly, as if he were studying a dying bug in its last throws of life. Pale met bright as Melkor and Manwë stared at each other, ice and fire battling as Melkor’s lips began to form into a snarl and his hair began to whip around sporadically, almost violently, as his emotions rode higher and higher.  His arms tightened around Melway as his eyes sharpened and a dangerous glint came into his stare, before Eru moved forward and lifted his youngest into his own arms as gently as he could. Eru stood then and the silent battle broke between the two eldest as they looked to Eru to know what to do next

  
  
_*“…You are right Manwë…our beloved Melway is indeed not strong enough to create with us…Come, let us put him into a safe place to rest…to sleep…where he will be protected as we create the others who will help us in our endeavor of creating Arda…”*_

  
  
Manwë smiled ever so slightly at Eru’s words, a glint of superiority coming into the blue orbs. Melkor’s eyes, however, widened in shock,

  
  
* _ **“But..!”***_  
  
Eru cut off Melkor’s protest with a stern look, before he could get more than a word out. Melkor realized quickly that Eru felt the same as he did, yet Melkor also knew that he hadn’t seen the pain snf distress Melway had been in. Melkor lowered his gaze and stood to join Eru and Manwë, a frown on his thin lips as they began to stride deeper into their newly formed citadel. Deeper and deeper they traveled until they reached a room at the very center of the twisted and maze-like structure. The room beyond was comfortable: a round bed sat in the middle and the walls all around were rounded similarly yet sailed high above their heads, the shape of the room itself mirrored the bed yet it was spacious with cushions of every color littering the floor and drapes of see-through white fabric hanging delicately from the ceiling and then spreading to each wall, giving the room itself an almost tent like feel. Golden light and warmth spilled through the whole room, and a sense of peace filled it to almost busting, yet no lamps or light source could be seen. There were no windows, yet it didn’t feel stifling or claustrophobic in the slightest. It felt homely and safe and most of all warm. Eru gently placed Melway onto the bed and settled him under the gold and white silken covers, the gold of the sheets looking like a cheap imitation where they came to meet Melway’s hair. Eru sighed heavily as he sat gently next to his youngest, holding a lock of golden hair between his fingers as Melkor gently stepped foot into the room to stand next to the bed at Eru’s side. Both Melkor and Manwë knew not what to do to comfort Eru as his eyes held the grief one would feel for seeing their child sickly and knowing not what to do to help them feel better. Melkor gently rested his hand upon Eru’s shoulder in a gentle show of support, his lips pulling into a soft smile as he spoke

  
  
_“Father… I’ll watch after him. You and Manwë go an*d create the others…one of you can come and get me when I’m needed…you know he’ll be safe with me”*_

  
  
At the ending Melkor’s eyes darted for an instance to where Manwë stood, hands clasped behind his back and his head tilted as it had been before. Melkor’s eyes narrowed as they hardened, his lips twitching as if he was fighting a scowl that wanted to spread across his face. The look caused Manwë’s own eyes to harden and narrow, he catching the slight in Melkor’s words as Manwë clenched his jaw in irritation. Eru smiled before he stood with a nod to Melkor,

  
  
_*“Thank you, my son. Alert me to if he awakes before my return…Come Manwë, we have much work to do.”*_

  
  
Both Melkor and Manwë’s eyes snapped to Eru as he spoke. He sounded weary and his voice held an emotion neither of them recognized. Both their eyebrows knitted together in concern before Eru exited to complete his self-appointed task. Manwë hesitated all but a second before he swept away on silent feet to follow his father. Once the door to the room shut with an almost silent snap, Melkor sighed gently and sat on the bed where Eru had been sitting just a moment before. Instead of holding a lock of Melway’s hair however, Melkor gently took his pale hand into his own and began to play with the long delicate fingers that his brother possessed. Melway’s ever shifting fea form kept Melkor entertained as Melkor felt the stirrings of the energies around him and the citadel as Eru and Manwë sung the others, who would help them build Arda, into being. Melkor felt a stab of jealousy go through his breast, ‘he should be up there with them’...yet it quickly died as his eyes locked once more on Melway’s sleeping face.

  
  
_‘No…my job is just as important…’_

  
  
He thought, and a gentle smile settled onto his lips. Melkor did not know how long it took. All he knew was that at some point in his waiting, he had begun to speak of all he wished to create, of all the possibilities, how he wished that Melway were strong enough to create with him. Melkor started, as a gentle and warm hand was placed on his cheek, making him gasp sharply and his own eyes snapped to Melway’s startling green ones. A gentle smile was on Melway’s lips before he spoke, his voice sounding weak and exhausted in the quiet of the room,

  
  
_~*~“I wish I could see all that you will accomplish brother…I would love to see what your brilliant mind could create…what new songs you shall sing with Father and brother and the others I can sense…please…make some incredible sights for me for when I am strong…I am not yet strong enough to see them take shape…but…”~*~_

  
  
Melway pulled Melkor’s face closer to his own until their foreheads touched gently, ideas and thoughts Melkor had never even imagined filled his mind in a tidal wave of information, even _how_ they were to be created, and Melkor realized with a start that Melway was sharing his own ideas and thoughts with him.

  
_~*~“Please…create these for me…that I might see them once I wake…please Melkor…I would create them myself…but…”~*~_

  
  
Melway’s voice had become thick with emotion before the tears he was forcing at bay choked his voice and made it stick in his throat, yet he still managed a single laugh at the end of his speaking. Melkor swallowed before he nodded, his own voice full of emotion as he spoke quietly and slightly brokenly,

  
  
_*“I give you my word brother…I shall create these things for you…I promise you this from the deepest parts of my being.”*_

  
  
Melway smiled and closed his eyes, the tears that had caused his vision to swim finally spilling over the edges of his eyes as he whispered,

  
  
_~*~“Thank you brother…thank you…”~*~_

  
  
Melway then sighed and settled once more into his deep sleep before more could be said or exchanged between them. Melkor sighed deeply. Melway’s plans and hopes and creations still flowing through his mind as he gently wiped the tears from Melway’s cheeks that were slowly but surely regaining the color he had lost. Melkor wondered absentmindedly how many more his father and brother had created, and also wondered where Melway’s place would be among them if he could not create. The cold fingers of fear began to claw their way into his breast as his thoughts circled back and forth over the innumerable amount of time he sat there with Melway. By the time Manwë came to get him for the next step of the creation of Arda, Melkor had become more determined than ever to make Melway’s dreams come true as he strode out, with his jaw set, to meet the other Valar for the first time. He would see his brother’s creations come to light, no matter the cost.


	5. Strangers like me…

Language differences  
  
_‘thoughts’_

  
~*~” _High Green Tongue (Melway’s language, will become more important later)”~*~_

  
  _*”Valarin, the language of the Valar”*_

_  
~”Sindarin”~_

_  
***”Khuzdul”***_

**_  
_ /”Black speech”\ **

_  
_ “Common tongue”

  
  
  
  
          Melkor and Manwë made their way in silence out of the center of the golden citadel. The only thing Manwë said on their way to meet the others, was that Eru had instructed them to call their space and the emptiness around them Eä, and that they and the others that had been named were called the Ainur. Melkor had been glad that Manwë had told him this, but before he could ask how many other Ainur they had created, they had reached the circular platform where Melway had collapsed. Melkor was surprised at the number, however, and thirteen heads turned when he and Manwë entered through a golden archway. The small bits of chatter that had been flitting about, all but died at Melkor’s entry. He was taller than all except Eru, Melkor noticed, as even Manwë was the slightest bit shorter in height than him. Melkor also noticed that none of the others had the shadows that swirled around his Fea. He saw many greens, reds, blues and whites however, even a yellow and a silver, yet none of them were as stunningly bright or rich as Melway’s colors, Melkor noticed quickly. Melkor noticed that all the others were staring at him, and he shifted slightly where he stood before Eru noticed the silence that had spread through his children. He turned to see what they were all looking at, and Eru smiled when he saw Melkor with Manwë, but also felt the twang of sadness that Melway was not beside Melkor, which meant he still was asleep.

  
  
_*“My Children, allow me to introduce to you my eldest, Melkor, he has been doing an important job for me.”*_

  
  
Eru did not notice how his thirteen other children shifted with confusion and began to mutter quietly among themselves. They had assumed that Manwë was the eldest and therefor, would lead them. Manwë’s cheeks burned ever so slightly as he picked up what was being talked about, his jaw clenching as his lips thinning into a hard line. His hair which usually floated around him in a careless and carefree way began to move more and slightly more wildly, as his carefully controlled emotions began to get the best of him. Melkor and Eru took no notice as they separated from the group, Eru asking about Melway and Melkor revealing that he had indeed woken once, but had gone back to sleep before Melkor could alert anyone to the fact. Eru sighed before resting his hand gently on Melkor’s shoulder

  
  
_*" Thank you…for looking after your brother…”*_

  
  
Eru then met Melkor’s eyes and smiled gently, causing the tightness that had been settling in Melkor’s breast to ease. His job was important…he was needed and valued. Warmth settled where the tightness had been as he smiled back at Eru gently. Both of them then rejoined the others and they once again fell silent.

  
  
_*“My Children, why do you hesitate to greet your brother? Come, _come _meet him so that he may know you as well.”*_

  
  
Eru’s voice let them all know that it wasn’t a suggestion. It took a moment, but finally a woman stepped forward, her Fea swirled in deep greens and browns, and her hair held starlight and deep browns and a reddish hue. Her skin was pale yet had a lightly pink hue to it, her eyes were similar to Melway’s, and Melkor noticed, as he tilted his head, that she stood about a head and a half shorter than himself. She was even shorter than Melway! She brought her right hand up to where the hearts of the firstborn would beat in their breasts before bowing her head. Her voice rang out like the tinkling of bells in a summers breeze,

  
  
_*“I am named Yavanna, and I have been instructed to look after all the growing things we shall create in Arda.”*_

  
  
Melkor quickly copied her greeting yet stayed silent as his name had been said by Eru after all. The next to step up was a man with darker skin than any of them. He was the same height as Melkor and his hair and beard were wild and held what Melkor would describe as fire in color while his Fea shone with deep reds and golds and dark browns. His eyes shone brightly with golden light and he seemed to hold a great inferno in his breast, if the heat that rolled off of him and washed through Melkor at his movements were any indication. This man gave the same bow as Yavanna had,

  
  
**_*“Aulë, I am responsible for fashioning and crafting the substances and foundations of Arda as well as forging what the others will need.”*_**

  
  
Aulë’s voice startled Melkor slightly, it was a deep rumble and sounded almost how Melkor imagined Arda would sound as its earth and stones were being made and shaped. With a nod of his head, Aulë went to stand by where Yavanna had gone off to alone. So, it went for the others, Melkor meeting Ulmo, Oromë Aldaron, Námo, Varda Elentári, Nienna, Vairë, Vána, Nessa, Irmo, and then finally Tulkas Astaldo. Melkor felt, by the end of all the introductions, as if his mind was spinning from all the names and the ‘jobs’ they had been given to oversee while making Arda. Melkor tilted his head in curiosity at the news that they all had jobs. He hadn’t been given one, so what would he oversee? Was he meant to simply dabble in all the things? Had Eru forgotten to assign him something? Melkor silenced his mind along with the crowd as Eru raised a hand to signal he wanted everyone’s attention,

  
  
_*“Alright children…you all know the songs…you all know what must be done, the time’s finally come to sing. Don’t forget the Maia that will be joining in towards the end. We can’t stop for anything or else the song as a whole will come undone.”*_

  
  
Before Melkor could alert Eru to his mistake, Eru had already began to sing, the others joining in one by one when it was their time. Melkor felt a stab of panic go through him, he didn’t know what to do! But as suddenly as the panic hit, calmness settled over him as Melway’s thoughts and plans entered his mind. Melkor could use _his_ songs and _his_ ideas! And so it came to pass, that Melkor began to sing, his melody different than the others, yet it meshed well enough, however, it caused enough things to change in the others’ songs that they began to take notice and started to become angry and upset. They, thinking Melkor was going against Eru’s wishes by changing the Song. None dared to stop and reprimand him with Eru’s warnings being so fresh in their minds. Soon, however, all of the Ainur could feel and hear more beings being created and beginning to sing along with the tunes that their respective Fea’s felt most attune to sing along with, yet none of the Maia had taken form yet. Melkor was surprised when a spirit began to sing with his tune, yet it stopped when he switched to Melway’s and joined another Vala’s tune. A few Maiar switched to Melway’s and then back once Melkor switched back to his own creations and ideas, only for the original spirit that had joined him to return with two others. He was unable to determine the type of Maia that had joined him, but Melkor wasn’t truly paying attention to what Maia joined in his own creations, or Melway’s, because he was too busy keeping both his own and Melway’s songs weaving into the very fabric of Arda, to notice. Melkor did, however, realize that his own harmony was much more chaotic and all over the place than his younger siblings, who ideas seemed to almost meld seamlessly and without any troubles that couldn’t be fixed later. His own creations and harmonies were weaved together into the song with what looked, in his minds-eye, like a disordered hodgepodge of knots and frayed patches, that couldn’t be removed. Once Melkor realized his creations were suffering from the chaos, he stopped Melway’s song and focused on his own, with the discordant nature of it quickly covering up and almost hiding Melway’s creations from the other Valar.  
  
The Music that shaped Arda was long and complex and had so many layers and twists that Melkor soon lost himself to the music. In places he followed along with the rests’ wishes and promptings, but there were times when his music went against theirs, as if they were battling and clashing in volatile ways that would later cause interesting things in and upon Arda.  Finally, the last notes of the song ended, and when Melkor opened his eyes, his words caught in his throat by what he saw surrounding the Golden Citadel. Plains of flowers and trees had sprung up where there had only been emptiness. Towering buildings made of white stone and marble could be seen. Gardens and rivers and waterfalls could be heard and seen. There was a blue sky with golden warm light and clouds. Birds and other creatures could be heard and there was wind blowing his hair! Melkor was stunned by what they had created, yet knew also that much more needed to be done.  He, however, needed to go check on Melway as he had already been gone from his brother’s side much longer than Melkor had intended. He caught Eru’s eye discreetly before he nodded to the door that they both knew lead to Melway. Eru nodded that he could go, a slight frown on his thin lips as he watched his eldest leave. He hadn’t expected Melkor’s song of creation to be so different than his own in places…had it been wise to take him from Melway’s side to help?  Eru shook himself from his ponderings as he took in the host of Maiar milling about, that now filled the Citadel to almost bursting

  
  
_*“You have all been created to help with the final touches of our great work. You have each been assigned to a Vala based on who’s part of the song you were drawn to. If you cannot find your Vala or you sang with multiple then we will either find them or choose who would be your best fit”*_

  
  
Eru then watched carefully as the Maiar, both male and female, began to move. Many of them had darker hair colors ranging from a mouse brown to black, then there were the blonds, some so pale that they looked white and then others that looked like pale starlight, a few even had rich golden hair, and then the rest all had varying degrees of red hair. All the Maiar were shorter than the Valar by a good deal, and even Yavanna was taller than her Maia. The skins of the Maiar were as vastly ranged as their hair. Eru was pleased at the diversity of his creations; it wouldn’t be good to have everyone look the same.

  
  
_*“We Shall take the next seven nights to sort and place everyone, for now_ however _, get to know each other, discover what you like, what you do not, what differences you all have. Use your minds and create friendships and explore the island of Almaren…”*_

  
  
Eru then departed to his own rooms to rest. He had never felt weary, but bringing so much into existence in one day…or had it been a week? … in however long it had taken him… took much out of him. Eru didn’t want to seem weak as he was their leader, the one they looked up to and expected to be there to support them and protect them. What Eru and Melkor, who was sitting with Melway and telling him all about what had happened by this point, didn’t know however, was that there were nine Maiar who had yet to find their Valas and that the other Valar had started talking about the wrongness of Melkor’s melodies, of warning their maia to not go near him else he could spirit them away from what Eru intended for them, and that they were being encouraged to spread these things by no other than Manwë himself. The nine lost Maiar were soon adopted by Yavanna and Aulë, they all being worried that if Melkor got any Maia that he would destroy everything they would make and corrupt their creations to the point where Eru’s plans would be unable to take shape. Manwë listened to all of this with eager ears, a small smile on his lips as he watched his plans taking shape. Manwë was tired of getting the short stick all the time with Eru and having his brothers come before him in Eru’s favors. What better way to undermine the ‘golden child’ that their father adored so much than to take out Melkor who had become nothing better than a guard animal? Well, Manwë thought it was an ingenious idea anyway, and he was ever so glad that he hadn’t told Melkor what Eru had wanted him to do on the way from Melway’s rooms, because his plan was actually working!...Almost too well…  



	6. But when I needed him most…he Vanished….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been so long guys! I'm learning two new languages on top of this story and a few other WIP'S. But It's done now!! So Enjoy!!

Language differences  
  
_‘thoughts’_

  
~*~” _High Green Tongue (Melway’s language, will become more important later)”~*~_

  
  _*”Valarin, the language of the Valar”*_

_  
~”Sindarin”~_

_  
***”Khuzdul”***_

**_  
_ /”Black speech”\ **

_  
_ “Common tongue”

  
  
  
The First things that came trickling in to disturb the peaceful and quiet darkness of Melway’s sleep were voices.  They were muffled when they first started filtering in, but became clearer and clearer with each time someone came and visited him. Melway soon realized that it was usually Melkor speaking to him of all the things he had created and what he had been up too since Melway had last been able to talk with him, of all his frustrations with their siblings, and all the hurt he was feeling.  Melway wanted desperately to be able to wrap his brother into a hug and whisper encouragements to him, to be by his side when day after day Melkor told him of how lonely he felt.  What came next was feeling in his limbs, starting with his fingers and toes feeling warmth and when someone would touch them.  It took longer than his hearing had taken to return fully but Melway was nothing if not patient.  Melkor came regularly to visit him, yet Melway had not figured out a way to communicate with him that he was listening and understood how he was feeling.  Other than Melkor, Eru had come only a handful of times to check on him, and even then Eru only sat by him on his bed and stroked his hair.  Manwë hadn’t ever visited him,  and Melway missed his brother desperately and was worried that something had happened to Manwë to keep him away.  Had he been hurt?  Was he in a similar situation as he was?  
  
                  By the time Melway regained full feeling in his limbs, he could tell that something had happened to Melkor.  He began to visit his bedside less and less often.  Melkor turned from talking of his plans and hopes with Melway to sitting quietly in thought as he played with Melway’s fingers.  Melway was sure that something was wrong, and then one night, Melway’s fears were confirmed.  Melkor had been gone for such a long time that Melway felt as if he had been abandoned, but then his sharp ears picked up Melkor’s almost silent footsteps and sensed Melkor’s power coming towards his room.  If Melway had been able to smile, one would have graced his lips.  He had missed Melkor so much! Melway was practically jumping up and down in his mind as Melkor entered and came straight to his bedside and gently scooped his hand into his own.  Melway’s excitement and joy died as he sensed a heaviness in Melkor’s body and thoughts that he hadn't felt before, either because it was new or because Melkor was no longer able to protect him from it. When Melkor began to speak to him however Melway felt as if he had been plunged into a bath filled with ice-water…  
  
_*“Hey Melway…I’m sorry it has been so long since my last visit…but things have been really crazy for me and my Maia…Melway, I won’t be able to_ come _visit you anymore….”*_  
  
_‘What?_ _Not visit? But…but you’re the only one who has stayed with me all this time….Why….?’_  
  
_*“Our Broth...I mean Manwë…he’s ordered me from our home…”*_  
  
‘ _What, why?! Brother, please…explain to me what has been happening! I don’t understand!’_  
  
_*“ He’s told the others to keep me out at all costs…that I have become their enemy…”*_  
  
_‘But you’ve done nothing wrong…. have you?’_  
  
_*“I’m not sure if I have become their enemy honestly.  I can feel it in my very soul brother. I’ve…changed…my goals no longer match Fathers…my ambitions reach farther than ever before…”*_  
  
Melway heard Melkor swallow loudly, Melkor’s hand that held his own tightened almost painfully.  
  
_‘But brother, I don’t understand why that’s a bad thing…? We were created to be curious, to create and imagine new ideas and realities and possibilities…’  
  
_ Melkor took a steadying breath and loosened his grip slightly before speaking again, yet his emotions sounded as if they were about to clog his throat and make it unable for him to continue.  
  
_*“I…I think our siblings mean to stop our plans brother…by any means.  None of the others have found you yet…so I won’t risk visiting you once I leave for good.  They cannot be allowed to find you…you are far too precious to lose.  Goodbye Melway….I hope you wake soon…come and find me when you do…I would very much like to see you again…”*_  
  
_‘No brother….please…don’t go….don’t leave me alone….please….I can’t stand to be alone again…!’_  
  
Melway felt Melkor’s lips press softly to his forehead, tears splattering on Melway’s cheeks and closed eyelids as Melway fought the bonds  his body and mind restricted him with.  He had to let Melkor know that he had heard him, that he wasn’t alone!  He didn’t have to leave, and that it was all a big misunderstanding! It _had _ to be!  
  
_*“Goodbye My Beloved little brother…stay safe…please…stay safe for me….”*_  
  
_‘Please Brother! Don’t do this! Don’t…!’_  
  
Melway felt Melkor’s powers surge and then vanish as he dropped Melway’s hand and ported far away from Melway’s room.  The weight of what just happened crashed onto Melway’s heart as his throat constricted with cries of anguish he could not express.  If anyone had entered at that moment they would have seen the tremors of Melway’s body and the tears falling steadily into his golden hair from closed eyes.  Most would assume the sleeping being was simply having a bad dream, but Melway knew, he was in a living nightmare, and all he wished to do was to wake up and simply have it be just that, a nightmare, yet he knew deep in his breast, that this indeed, was his life.  
  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~

As Melkor’s feet hit the ice chilled stone floor of his throne room in Utumno, the pain at saying his last goodbye to Melway finally caught up in full. Guilt, sadness, and anger all battled for domination inside his breast, but they all seemed like a calm springtime pool in comparison to the **_hate_** that had settled inside his heart at Manwë and the betrayal that he had caused.  Melkor let his emotions run wild as his power surged.   The black obsidian floor cracked out from around him as his power filled the room like ripples on a pond.  Stone tables around the edge of the great stone room cracked and turned to rubble, his obsidian throne cracked down the middle and fell slightly apart, and the great pillars had spiderweb cracks running up their sides.  
  
**/"If you do not reign in your anger My Lord, you will destroy us. We won't have to worry about what your siblings and their armies may be planning to do..."\**  
  
Melkor spun, having sensed no one in the room, so consumed by his emotions as he had been when he fled there.  Pale glowing blue eyes searched for the owner of the voice in the almost-complete darkness of the room until they landed on his Lieutenant who had been going over paperwork on one of the stone tables that had turned to rubble due to his outburst.  Melkor sighed deeply and reigned in his emotions so he would destroy no more, yet they simmered barely under the surface and stayed barely contained.  
  
**/“** **Mairon** **, I told you to do your paperwork in either the war room or your study…”\**  
  
Melkor’s voice was barely loud enough for his Maia to hear, yet through the link that all Valar and their Maiar shared, Mairon could feel the displeasure of his Lord at being seen in this vulnerable state. Mairon had been about to retort that he had been looking for Melkor for well over four hours, for him to sign off on some new weapons designs and strategies, but the inkling into his Lords state of being halted his silver tongue.  Mairon’s eyebrows knitted together as a frown graced his full lips, his glowing golden eyes narrowed, ’what had happened to upset Melkor so?’  Mairon slowly stood and began to approach Melkor like one would an injured animal, knowing that any wrong move on his part could cause Melkor to lose control over his emotions once more.  
  
**/“My Lord…what is the matter? Have I or any of your other servants displeased you in some way? If this be the case, please alert me so I might rectify the situation”\**  
  
Mairon had been slowly approaching Melkor as he spoke, and when Melkor looked over to Mairon he was close enough for him to reach out and grasp Melkor’s shoulder, yet Melkor knew he never would without permission.   Mairon liked his Fea’s container too much to risk Melkor damaging it by him being disobedient.  Melkor sighed deeply before he strode over to his cracked throne.  It was intact enough for him to sit on it, yet it still complained as Melkor’s great weight rested atop its seat.  Melkor covered his eyes with one hand as he tried to figure out how to explain to Mairon what the actual problem was without exposing to much about Melway to him… _’why am I nervous about telling my Lieutenant about Melway? He’s my most trusted follower….’ ‘he could hurt Melway, would want to use his powers, must keep him secret…keep him safe…’  
  
**/**_ **“My Lord?”\**  
  
Melkor startled, he had forgotten that Mairon stood in front of him awaiting an answer, and by the look on his face, Melkor had been quiet for far too long, lost in his thoughts as he had been.  
  
**/“No Mairon, t'was** **nothing any of you did _…_ I simply had to say a last goodbye to one I cared for deeply…”\**  
  
  
Melkor knew that Mairon’s curiosity had been sparked by this revelation.  Many of the Valar had painted him as an unfeeling beast, who only spirited away all Maia he could get his claws into and then tortured them until they became twisted and dark beings without even a soul to their names, let alone a free thought.  Another flash of anger coursed through him, causing the surrounding stones of the room to groan ominously.   Mairon’s eyes quickly glanced up, as if he was worried the roof might come down to meet them at any second, before the groaning stopped.  Mairon stepped forward and kneeled in front of his Vala’s feet, head bowed respectfully as his waist length flowing red hair fell in front of his unblemished moonlight-pale face, and his body tensed with the emotions Melkor was bombarding him with,  
  
**/“My Lord, if it would help you, might you tell me about her? What makes her so special that she could captivate your** attentions **so fully? What has caused such a rift between you that you would have to tell this being a final goodbye?”\**  
  
Melkor tilted his head ever so slightly  
  
  _‘her…? Ah…Mairon believes me to have found a lover…this could work in my favor…’_  
  
Melkor’s thoughts calmed his emotions enough that the tension they had been causing, through the link, eased Mairon’s shoulders slightly.  
  
**/“This being is the single most pure person I have ever had the pleasure to meet….Hair of rich and deep Golden starlight and skin like men who work in the fields and are blessed by the light there.  They are kind and understood me…strong but needed me….eyes greener and brighter than Yavanna’s fields and a smile that shone more spectacularly than even Eru himself”\**  
  
Melkor smiled slightly before a gentle chuckle escaped his lips, his eyes clouded by memories.  
  
**/“Most of my creations and ideas of how Arda should**   **be, came** **from them actually…but when I create them for them they lack the purity…the light…that they would have infused into the creations…”\**  
  
Mairon seemed almost captivated by Melkor’s description of Melway.  He had forgotten to keep his head bowed as Melkor went on, his golden eyes wide with wonder, but of course that could have been caused by the warmth that Melkor felt in his breast that was surly traveling through the link he shared with his Maiar, he could feel the surprise from him rolling through the connection in waves.  
  
**/“If she means so much to you, why not bring her here? Why not take her for your queen?”\**  
  
Melkor studied Mairon for a bit, trying to decide how to respond, he couldn't just say it was because it was because this person was his baby brother...he might be 'evil' now but not _that_ bad...  
  
**/“Because…”\**  
  
Melkor’s voice was quiet as he lowered his eyes  
  
**/“What I am doing, all my plans and goals, How the Valar hate me and try to destroy everything I touch….it would put them in danger…and if something happened…I could never forgive myself”\**  
  
Mairon felt his own anger flair, seeing how his Lords eyes dimmed as he spoke about the other Valar, it was a Maia's job to help their Vala...yet Mairon felt useless in this. He spoke not a word as Melkor rubbed his eyes with one hand tiredly and swallowed loudly as if he was trying to dislodge the block in his throat that his emotions were trying to create.  
  
**/“I Honestly don’t know what I’ve done wrong in their eyes Mairon.  Eru made me to create and explore the limits, to think freely…yet when I go and do what I am created to do, his other creations hate me, call me a monster, a corrupter** **, evil, a destroyer of their works and values. Why can they do what they were created for and be praised, but I do the same and am dammed?”\**  
  
  
Melkor sighed before he continued,  
  
  
**/“Eru created me with the capacity to also create and morph things as I willed them, yet when I do, the others come and try to _destroy_ my work, they cause _both_ the elves and men to curse my name and send armies to kill my creations where they lie **_**sleeping in their beds**_ ** _!_ Yet,  when my own creations take up arms to _defend_ themselves they are called _monsters_.  When I go out into the field to save my children they** **call me a _murderer_.  I admit, they might not be the prettiest bunch and might have turned out slightly twisted from what I was intending, but they are still _mine_ , all the same. I have tried to teach my children to only** **kill when _threatened_ , yet my siblings’ creations and their Maia hunt them for _sport_.  They think them _unfeeling,  evil, unworthy of life_ …I just do not understand…”\**  
  
Mairon knew not how to comfort Melkor, an uncomfortable twisting in the pit of his stomach stopped him from reaching out to touch his Lord’s knee.  The throne room was quiet before a deep sigh broke the silence and Melkor stood, a determined light growing once more in his pale blue eyes, his voice sounded determined and firm.  
  
  
**/“No matter…they shall see soon enough that not everything I create is cursed! Mairon, you know where to find me…do not disturb me unless it is an emergency!”\**  
  
Melkor then strode out of the almost-ruined stone room, leaving Mairon, where he had been kneeling by the throne, in a state of bewilderment from the shift that had happened so suddenly in his Lord.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment and a kudos if you liked this chapter!! Til next time my lovelies!! <3


	7. Dreams come true sometimes, but so do Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being so late!

  
Language differences  
  
_‘Thoughts’_

  
~*~” _High Green Tongue (Melway’s language, will become more important later)”~*~_

  
  _*”Valarin, the language of the Valar”*_

_  
~”Sindarin”~_

_  
***”Khuzdul”***_

**_  
_ ** ** /”Black speech”\ **

__  
“Common tongue”  
  
  
                Melway had no idea how long he had been lying in darkness and silence that felt like a prison…had it been a day? A month? A year…two?  
  
’ _Or maybe it has always been this way…’_  
  
Melway would have shaken his head to dispel the thought if he could,  
  
_‘No…no I didn’t imagine Father…I didn’t imagine my brothers…!’_  
  
The poisonous voice in his mind that sounded almost like the hissing of a snake, made his throat constrict and almost made his breathing halt in his chest.  
  
_‘Are you sure…? I mean….no one’s come to visit you…to talk to you…to check on you…maybe you are forgotten…and if the one who created you has forgotten…is that not what could cause you to be turned to dust…to turn into_ nothing?  Though, I am not surprised…you were useless last you were awake…unless that was simply a dream… See? I make too much sense…I can feel it in your chest that I do…so why not just…stop hoping? Just give yourself over to the darkness…no one’s here to care about you anyway…no one has ever cared about you….’  
  
‘No...I can’t…I…I…..can’t…I won’t!’  
  
Melway was trapped with these thoughts swirling around in his head, the darkness in his mind simply growing in strength and ferocity, and nothing he did could silence the voice. His powers surged, trying to find a way to quiet and banish the darkness that felt like it was devouring his very soul, until finally, one day, his temper flared and he wanted to curl into himself and pull at his own hair and scream and shout.  
  
_‘Get out! get out of my head! Do you hear me?! GET OUT!’_  
  
~  
~  
~  
Unknown to Melway, his powers and aura, fueled by his desperation to be rid of the voice, had spread like wildfire through the inner levels of the Golden Citadel.  Eru had forbid any and all but himself and Manwë from even coming close.  Eru knew something was wrong with his youngest, something was terribly _terribly_ wrong, but not even he could get close to Melway’s rooms, as the power he was putting off would harm even him.  Murmurs and rumors spread quickly through all that had been created.  Fingers and thoughts quickly pointed out that it must be Melkor, and that he must have created something that could kill them all and destroy them permanently. Yet there were those who were of a more… _reasonable_ …mind who could feel the light and pureness, the warmth and the desperation that fueled the onslaught. Yavanna, being one of these people, sighed deeply as she spent another day listening to her husband Aulë rant and rave about Melkor and his evils.  She understood he was still peeved at Melkor for ‘stealing’ Mairon and Kosomot away from him, but honestly, she was sick and tired of hearing all the same things from his mouth over and over!  
  
_*“Aulë…”_ *  
  
She interrupted her husband and her tone caught his attention more than anything as he turned. He could see in her hard stare and the frown that was set in her lips that she would hear these complaints no more so he sighed deeply before rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
_*“I know dear…I know…they were never truly mine…I just wish I could have protected them better….”*_  
  
Yavanna’s stare lightened with understanding as she sighed as well before reaching for his hand in invitation for him to join her in their bed, which he promptly did and she settled gently under his arm and was held tightly to his chest  
  
_*“I know…do you not think I think the same for Baina? I hear she has started going by the name of Thuringwethil and is the Herald between Mairon and Melkor…I wish that I could have protected her. But…I also see folly in what all of us did, we had no right to deny him his Maia in the first place. They would have followed him eventually without us having tried to keep them away, yet by keeping them away, it drove them to him faster and without thought.  Children rebel against the bonds set against their freedom, you know that better than most, darling.”*_  
  
Aulë’s cheeks flushed ever so slightly at the reminder of his creations, the Dwarrow as he called them, before he sighed and relented that his wife was right, _as usual,_ and that he shouldn’t be hashing this out as much as he was,  
  
_*“You’re right my flower…whatever this new threat is, we’ll just have to wait and see…”*_  
  
Yavanna smiled.  It wasn’t often that her husband saw reason and agreed with her, but she relished in the times when he understood her point of view  
  
~  
~  
~  
~  
Aiwendil looked behind him again as his nerves told him someone was watching him.  He shouldn’t be doing this, they were all told that they were not allowed near the golden citadel until….whatever this was….was dealt with, but something about this simply _sang_ to his very Fea like nothing else since his creation.  He just had to see what it was! He was close to what must have been the center of the Citadel.  In his long memory no one had ever talked about being so far within these golden halls.  His nerves were on edge and he knew he would be punished if he was caught, yet the power that simply felt right to him was growing stronger the deeper he went.  Aiwendil felt a bolt of ice shoot through his veins as a cry rang out as clear as day. He forgot that he wasn’t supposed to be there and ran towards whoever had called out but he didn’t expect to see a round door burst from its hinges and literal golden waves of energy to be able to be seen once he got to the bottom of the last staircase. He swallowed, his throat having gone suddenly dry.  The closer Aiwendil got to the room, the more mutters he could hear coming from whoever was inside.  When he finally reached the doorway and peeked inside…Aiwendil honestly wasn’t sure what he expected, but it wasn’t a being floating above a bed curled in on himself, deep golden hair whipping about his form and face and long fingered hands clasped into the hair and covering his face.  Blinding golds, whites, silvers, and many other colors swirled around the being and seemed to lash out at invisible enemies.  Aiwendil could hear the melodious voice this person possessed but couldn’t understand the words, but it was obvious that whoever this was, he was in distress.  He would have usually gone running for Yavanna to help him, but something made it so he could not stray from this being’s side…he just knew that he had to help him…but how?  
  
~  
~  
~  
~  
Inside the darkness that was Melway’s mind the hissing void of blackness was so loud…so …all-consuming that he felt as if he would go mad before it ever quieted  
  
_‘You can’t escape from me Melway! I am_ **you!** I am everything you despise about yourself and every guilt you carry; I am every dark corner of your mind and your lust for power! You can never escape me! The only way to be rid of me is to be ****DEAD!’  
  
*~*”SHUT UP!!!! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!!! I can’t take it anymore! Just leave me ALONE!”~*~  
  
Melway roared brokenly as his body shook, so gone were his thoughts and mind to the blackness that he did not even realize that he was awake and could move, not until a gentle hand that was shaking was placed on his elbow and comforting words that shook and that Melway could not understand were spoken quietly.  Melway’s mind quieted at the touch, the darkness receding with a hiss of disappointment to the depths of his mind.  It had been so close…so _close_.  The being continued to comfort Melway in that strange language, and he felt as if his throat was raw, as if he had been crying out for who knew how long and he could feel his powers begin to calm and subside slowly. He felt his knees and lower legs come to rest on top of something unbelievably soft and warm feeling.  The hand never left his arm. It felt like a long while until Melway realized that he could feel his chest heaving in breaths, could feel his hands still clutching into his hair painfully tight and that he was not lying down flat on the surface like he had been when Melkor visited.  He could smell things he had never expected from this new being, soil and trees and grass and animals and fresh air…this being felt…familiar, almost like an extension of himself.  Melway’s breaths calmed and his hands loosened in his locks before he dared open his eyes and see his savior, but he could not see them properly, his vision was blurred.  It took a few blinks and some major concentration on his part, but Melway finally cleared his vision.  In front of him kneeled a young man who’s long dark brown hair pulled away from his face in a simple braid displayed blemish free and sun worked and tanned skin, clear brown eyes filled with concern shone brightly under a strong brow, and thin lips were slightly parted as if to ask if Melway was alright, but before this strange being could say a word Melway placed a hand onto this beings cheek and rested his forehead against this strange being’s as tears of gratitude and joy once more blurred his vision.  
  
  
_~*~”Thanks you…you have saved me this day…I owe you my very life young one…Thanks you…”~*~_  
  
Aiwendil’s breath caught in his throat as he saw Melway’s eyes lock onto his own.  He could see the power within those eyes, it was like looking into Eru’s eyes, and he had only dared to once and for a very short time.  When the being pulled him close and _spoke_ in such a soft and melodious way, even though he could not understand the words, he just knew…this was where he had always been meant to be. Golden magic, warmth, and light swirled around the pair as the link between Vala and Maia bloomed to life between them.  Aiwendil’s breath caught in his throat as a flood of power and what felt to him like a breath of the freshest air filled his lungs.  He was surrounded in warmth and his mind cleared of the questions he had had before, he understood on an instinctual level that he had been made for this person, and that his whole life’s goal was to help this being complete their goals and dreams.  Aiwendil felt almost faint as all around him he could hear the energies’ songs and how they longed to be, how even though the energies of the walls around them had settled, they complained and wished to be different in small ways, of the energies swirling around simply waiting to be helped into the shapes they wished to become.  Melway pulled away and placed his hand onto the smaller being’s shoulder, green eyes locking with brown, and Aiwendil’s eyes widened as he realized he could now understand Melway perfectly,  
  
_~*~”I can sense that you now understand, little one…I am sorry you must now suffer as I myself do…but…how came you to this place? You are not one of my siblings…who are you?”~*~_  
  
*”My….my Lord….I am named Aiwendil…I am of the race of Maiar that Eru and the Ainur created to help with the making of Arda…We take the strain for our appointed Ainur so they might focus on their works without worry and add our own melodies when requested… we were made to serve…”*  
  
Aiwendil swallowed and his voice faltered and became silent, his body shifting uncomfortably as Melway studied him with interest, head tilted to the right ever so slightly.  Aiwendil could _feel_ the intrigue he had sparked in this all-powerful being, and it made him nervous, to be connected so fully with such a powerful being.  Aiwendil felt almost lost in the sea of newness and Melway felt the turbulent emotions that were clearly not his own swirling around in the being in front of him.  Melway tried to get to his feet, or at least off of this stupid bed that he had spent to much time on already but his legs were weak from disuse and he pitched forward.   Luckily for Melway,  Aiwendil was close enough to steady him and with Aiwendil’s help Melway finally was standing…or…floating…of his own accord above the golden floor.  Aiwendil was slightly surprised to see just how…tall…and slightly intimidating this man was, but Aiwendil sensed that he was safer with him than with anyone he had ever been beside before  
  
_*”Master….I…I don’t know your name….”*_  
  
Aiwendil spoke before he had fully comprehended what it was his mind wanted to say, his eyes widened as he slapped both hands over his mouth in surprise.  He hoped his new Vala wouldn’t take offence…why was he laughing?  
  
Melway’s laughter started out as a quiet giggle before he saw Aiwendil’s confusion and surprise, then it grew to full peals.  Once Melway had caught his breath, he smiled fondly down at his Maia and ruffled his hair gently before he spoke, his voice still holding the laughter from earlier,  
  
_~*~”Eru named me as Melway, little Maia, and you must refrain from calling me such…stuffy titles. I am no Lord or master…I am simply me…now what might I call my savior?”~*~_  
  
As Melway’s words registered in Aiwendil’s rattled mind, he realized his mistake quickly and bowed low,  
  
_*” I was named Aiwendil my Lo-….M-Melway…”*_  
  
Melway smiled gently before placing his hand on Aiwendil’s shoulder and having him stand from his bow, his voice was as it always was as he spoke and began to lead Aiwendil out of the room.  He followed the path he could sense Aiwendil took to get down there,  
  
_~*~”Now that’s better Aiwendil, however…I’m afraid I have no idea what has been going on_

 _recently…please inform me while we get out of here won’t you?”~*~_  
  
Aiwendil smiled up at his Valar, his brown eyes shining with hope and light as he tried to think of all his Valar had missed and the best ways to fill him in, so focused on his first task that he completely missed the flowers that cracked the hallway and the flecks of golden light and butterflies which seemed to materialize out of nowhere that littered the path behind Melway as he ‘walked’ about an inch above the ground and listened intently to what Aiwendil described and told him.  He also missed the way that Melway’s hair seemed to flow around him as if he were underwater and how his aura flowed and seemed to encircle both of them with light and warmth and the feeling of being home.  Melway was an amazing audience as were the animals and creatures and flowers that had begun following them for that fact…wait…Aiwendil halted suddenly as he looked around them, they were only a level or two from the last door that would lead them outside, but that wasn’t what was concerning him at the moment, no, what was bothering him were all the animals and plants that were _walk and talking_ and _following_ them.  Aiwendil tilted his head confusedly and the animals and flowers copied him as Melway tried not to smile at the silliness of his Maia,  
  
_*”Uh….I hate to be a bother Melway…but…where did all of these come from….?”*_  
  
Melway smiled as he gently laughed,  
  
_~*~”It would seem…little one….that the energies not yet in use took some of our shared powers and formed themselves temporal forms, and they were so intrigued by your story telling that they simply had to follow to hear the end of it”~*~_  
  
A Large black bear that was sitting on Melway’s right nodded before it huffed a gruff laugh, Melway smiled and reached out and pet its head which it leaned into, causing Aiwendil’s eyebrows to knit together,  
  
_*”But…but creatures don’t act like that….and…..and flowers don’t usually….well…walk…”*_  
  
It was time for Melway to tilt his head and knit his eyebrows in confusion,  
  
_~*~”But….that is how they wish to be…did you not say that the other Valar created everything on Arda?”~*~_  
  
*”….yes….they did….but….they aren’t like that still….and flowers stay where they are planted…I don’t think the Valar really…asked…the energies….and things….how they wanted to be created…..”*  
  
This caused Melway to frown and tilt his head, a slight hint of anger colored his eyes as his jaw tightened the slightest,  
  
_~*~”So you mean to tell me, that my brothers and sisters forced their creations into those forms without permission and without consulting them on how to make them?”~*~_  
  
Aiwendil swallowed,  he could feel his Vala’s anger and it scared him, even if he knew it wasn’t directed at him,  
  
_*”Yes…that is what they did…I didn’t even know you could ask until today Melway…so maybe the others don’t know how to either…?”*_  
  
This caused Melway to pause, could they be so blind? To him it was plain as day…but his Maia, who’s powers and energies were so similar as his own couldn’t hear them before they formed their link, so it might be possible…sadness replaced the anger in a wave as Melway’s shoulders seemed to slump suddenly,  
  
_~*~”I…I see…well…could you continue please? I believe we were just getting to when Yavanna was creating her first flowers…”~*~_  
  
Aiwendil happily jumped into his story again, and Melway put up a temporary wall between him and his Maia, he couldn’t let Aiwendil know just how distressing the news was to him about his siblings…  
  
_‘I told you you were alone…’_  
  
The darkness that had almost consumed him hissed in its tar like voice, and Melway’s jaw tightened momentarily before he pushed the voice away, __  
  
‘never again….I’ll never be trapped by you again….’  
  
Melway almost felt like the bleakness smiled as a cold chilled feeling went down his spine as the darkness spoke again  
  
_‘we shall see….we shall see…’_  
  


 


	8. NOT ABANDONED!!!!

I am still working on this, you guys! I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I updated!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment!


End file.
